


Of Sprains and Pies

by AgentJoanneMills



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentJoanneMills/pseuds/AgentJoanneMills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets injured. Kara worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sprains and Pies

**Author's Note:**

> *Recognizable elements belong to their respective owners.  
> **Merely a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement intended.

 

“Oh my god, Alex, how many freaking windows did you even run through?” Kara’s voice is filled with worry as she very carefully picks out shards of glass from Alex’s arms.

“Just a couple,” Alex says, and her voice is rough and low. She’s sitting on the edge of the bed in DEO’s med bay, gripping the sheets tight. “I kind of needed to kick ’em to get out, or I’d pass out from the smoke.”

Kara huffs out an annoyed breath. She finishes with the glass shards, sets down the tweezers, and begins to clean the wounds. Alex hisses in pain. “Sorry,” Kara murmurs, and then she’s bandaging Alex up.

When that’s done, she moves so that she’s standing in front of Alex. Her eyes lack their usual brightness. “Why didn’t you call me earlier?” Kara asks her, her voice small and hurt.

Alex winces, and it’s more because of shame than because of her injuries. “I did not want to worry you,” she says, and it is the truth, no matter how feeble it sounds.

There’s a glint in those eyes, now, and Alex knows it is not a warm one. And it makes her feel guilty, because Kara is all things pure and nice and gentle, and Alex is the one who put that glint of cold in there. It does not make her feel too good about herself.

Kara stops her self-admonition. “Not hearing from you worries me. Having to learn from _Hank_ that you’re hurt worries me. Not knowing what’s going on, especially if it in any way affects you, worries me.” Kara lifts up a hand to cup Alex’s cheek. “So next time you’re concerned about worrying me, think about that.”

Alex swallows against the dryness in her throat. She leans into Kara’s touch. “Okay,” she agrees, because what more can she say?

Kara shifts ever closer, and rests her forehead on Alex’s, eyes closed.

They stay like that, breath mingling in the space between their lips, savoring the silence and the calm.

Minutes—seconds? Hours?—later, Kara pulls back. She’s smiling now; it’s a small one, but at least the smile is there, and Alex knows that for the moment, Kara is placated.

“Let’s go home,” Kara suggests, only it’s not a suggestion at all.

Alex nods, and she puts her left foot on the floor, and sudden pain shoots through her like a lightning bolt. “ _Fuck!_ ”

In a blink, Kara has her lying flat on the bed, and by the focus on her eyes, Alex knows that she’s being subjected to her x-ray vision.

“There’s nothing broken,” Kara tells her, “but I think you sprained your ankle.” She bends down, feeling along the bones. She puts a bit of pressure, and Alex cries out.

Kara looks up at her. “Why didn’t you say you’re hurt here?”

Alex sighs. “I didn’t feel it before. Must be the adrenaline.”

Kara frowns, but accepts the explanation with a nod. “Well, you need to stay off your left foot in the meantime.”

Alex groans, but Kara’s right. She doesn’t want to risk making it worse—and she’s been through _worse,_ and the experience is not something she wants to repeat. “There’s a crutch here somewhere that I can borrow.”

She’s not even done speaking yet when Kara shakes her head. “No.”

“What do you mean no?” She studies Kara’s expression. “You’re not saying I should use a wheelchair, are you? ’Cause I am _not_ using a wheelchair because of a stupid sprain, Kara.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “And I’m not stupid enough to even think about that.”

“Then wha— Kara!”

Kara is scooping her up.

“Kara! Put me down right this instant!”

“I wanna go home, and you need to go home, and this is the fastest way to do that.”

“I am not flying with you!” she yells at the side of Kara’s face.

“You have no choice.”

“Please put me down! It’s just a sprained ankle!”

Kara ignores her, and she’s walking out the med bay.

With Alex cradled in her Kryptonian arms.

“ _Kara!_ ” There’s a tinge of desperation in her voice.

Kara is staring straight ahead. “I’m taking Agent Danvers home now, if that’s okay, Director Henshaw.”

Alex freezes. And she turns to see her boss staring at them . . . with amusement. “Director,” she manages to say, the word a strangled note.

Several of her colleagues are watching them, and Alex wants to go and bury herself in Antarctica.

“Agent,” Hank tips his head in acknowledgement. Then he meets Kara’s gaze. “It is okay, Supergirl.”

A corner of Kara’s mouth quirks up. “Thanks.”

Then she’s flying. She adjusts her hold, and Alex instinctively puts her arms around Kara’s neck, and they go up, up, and away.

 

****

 

They end up in Kara’s apartment, because though Alex has her own place, this one is fast becoming _their_ home.

Kara deposits her on the couch, and Alex bops her on the head. Not too hard, though, because those tend to hurt Alex instead of Kara. “I _hate_ you.”

Kara just grins at her. “No, you don’t.”

And she’s light, and she’s everything Alex is fighting to protect in this world.

“No, I don’t,” she concedes, burying her face in her hands. “But _please_ do not ever do that again. God, that was beyond embarrassing, Kara!”

And Kara has the audacity to giggle.

At her expense.

The Kryptonian brat.

“That’s what you get for worrying me.” She sounds entirely too pleased with herself.

“I can’t believe this is how you pay me back for that.” Alex’s words are muffled by her hand. “Do you realize that I may never be able to meet my colleagues’ eyes again?”

There’s a press of lips on her temple. “I do.”

Alex feels a swish of air, and another. She lowers her hands to see Kara already changed in her civilian clothes. “Now, let me take care of you.”

“I’m sprained, not crippled,” Alex protests, an indignant scowl on her face. She detests feeling helpless; they both know this.

“You’re hurt,” Kara corrects her, eyes guileless, “and _I hate that_.”

She says it so simply, and Alex knows she’s done for.

 

****

 

Alex is on the couch, full from their dinner—her favorites ordered from the Chinese place around the corner, of course—and tired from the TV marathon.

Kara’s nowhere to be seen, having to leave because of an emergency at CatCo, but she promised she’d get back as soon as she can.

For now Alex scrolls through DEO updates in her tablet, having finished her mission report before eating. She’s just about done sending emails to the scientific advancement unit when Kara flies in, a box in hand.

Alex raises an eyebrow, placing her tablet on the nightstand. “What’s that?”

“Pie.” Kara’s smile is blinding.

“Choco pecan?” Alex asks. It’s supposed to be rhetorical, because Kara has never been known to get any other type of pie, voluntarily or not.

So it is a surprise when she answers, “Blueberry, actually.”

Alex wonders if she heard wrong. “What?”

Kara sits down beside her. Alex sees two forks atop the box in question. “I got blueberry,” she repeats, and nope, Alex heard correctly. Whoa. “I don’t know how anyone could like anything other than choco pecan pie”—Kara rolls her eyes good-naturedly in mock-offense of the dessert she dubbed as the best in the galaxy—“but this is your favorite, so I got it.”

For Kara to get anything other than her precious choco pecan pie—that has got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for Alex.

Alex knows a grand gesture when she sees it.

And this?

This is it.

No doubt about it.

So she smiles, her eyes a bit watery (and she will fiercely deny this, later), and she murmurs a soft thanks.

Kara curls up by her side, and they share the pie. They watch more TV, and when they’re done, Kara says, “See? I ate blueberry pie for you.”

Alex laughs. She tugs Kara closer, resting her head on her shoulder. “Yeah, I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “Please put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle” AU
> 
> Also. What the fuck. It’s supposed to be like, fun. But it started off not with that fun note. I don’t know. Sorry?


End file.
